Silence and Reunite
by Hop Scotch And Bananas
Summary: John yells at Sam, and forces them to move. But Sam will now approciate it. Reuniting with...


**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Ehhhhhhhhh...**

**Sam is 14**

**Dean is 18/19**

" C'mon Sam, dad wants us back," Dean yelled from the impala.

Sam was just getting out of school, and Dean was picking him up like every other day.

" Alright I'm coming, would you hold on?"

" Can't," Dean continued," Dad needs us back,"

Sam hoped it was not because his dad found a new hunt. They move at least 8 times every school year. And it's hard to fit in when you know you're only gonna be there for a month tops. There's no point in making friends if you're just going to leave them behind on a few weeks anyway.

Although all that's true, he actually has a friend. Andie. He too moved quite a lot, but no where near as much Sam himself did. Andie sat with him during lunch, and every class they had together. Andie was so much like him, he could be his brother. Sam and Dean love each other, but they have nothing in common. But him and Andie, they have tons in common. Favorite sports team, favorite foods, favorite colors, they have the same taste of music, and they even have the same taste in clothing. They are both over achievers and well, Dean isn't. He was starting to fit in here, which never happened before in any other school. He really wanted to stay. More than anything, to just stay. But he had a feeling they were gonna move again, he could feel it. Despite that, he still had hope that maybe it was something else his dad needed.

All that hope went to waste when he walked in the motel they were taking residence in. Everything was packed in bags, and they were resting on the bed. They were moving.

" Grab your stuff, we gotta get going," John said looking at Sam.

" Do we have to leave?"

" Yes, Sam. People are in danger, and we can't just sit on our ass's because we don't want to move,"

John was always annoyed with his sons habits of not just going alone with the flow. Dean was always an easy child, but Sam. He was a war within a war.

" But I actually fit in here. Can't we just stay a little longer?"

" No Sam! And that's final, the Supernatural doesn't wait to kill just because you like your school,"

" But Dad! You don't understand! Do you know how hard it is to be a freshman that moves schools every other week? Being freshman as it is sucks. Everyone hates you, you're at the bottom of the food chain. No likes freshman, hell I don't like freshman!"

" Son you watch your mouth!" John said poking his finger into Sam's heavy breathing chest.

" I'm the father and I get to decide when we do and don't move. Why can't you just be like Dean? He listens, he follows. He doesn't care about ponies and friends! He wants to save people, and destroy what killed your mother! You know what? You are selfish Sam! You'd rather live your perfect life, than avenge your own mother. It's your fault she's dead, and the least you could do is move your ass and get in the car!"John's tangent was finally done.

Sam stood their in shock. His father blamed him for his mother's death? He thinks he's selfish? Fine. Sam will be like Dean. He'll be better than Dean. Anything to make his father love him. He'll listen, only speak when spoken to. He'll do it perfect.

" Yes sir," Sam said with a blank face. The tears that had been in his eyes disolved at his determination. He had to be the perfect son for John, and his mother.

He walked to the Impala and sat in the back. He put his bag next to him, and waited. John came out of the motel with steem coming out of his ears. Because Sam didn't fight back as much this time, he was gonna let it go for now. It was really hard though. His son could be so selfish and selfcentered. He only cared about his own wellbeing, and no one else's. Not even his own brother's, father's, or mother's. John sighed, and got into the impala and started to drive.

The car ride was okay, if you wanna call it that. Instead of the constant chatter that Sam used to sputter, the absent noise was filled with John and Dean's laughter. They never seemed this happy. At least not when Sam was around, or talking for that matter.

For the whole ride he sat behind Dean and listened. He tried to figure what he did that made their father like his so much. He talked about girls, slutty girls, guns, knives, how fun it is to kill monsters, and beer. Sam liked none of those things. After giving up on that, he spent the rest of the time looked out the window, and fidgeting with the bracelets on his wrists. On his right arm, there were two different school mascot bracelets, one for "end the silence", "end addiction", some weird food one, one with cool designes, and one that was all white and nothing else. Those were the cool rubber kind. Both his father and Dean needed the end addiction one. All they did was smoke and drink.

On his left arm, he had 5 friendship bracelets. One with a pineapple on it, and it was red. Another was made out of beads that spelled best friends, another was made out of rope he and one of his friends found, then the last two were traditional. The regular string. The latest one he got was from Andie. It was the one with beads. It was really well done, and would no doubt last a long time. He often got the friendship bracelets when he told his new best friends that he moves like every month. These were a way to remember them by. These were really the only things he had that was sentimental value to him.

The rope one he'd treasure **forever**_. _The rope was found by him and his best friend, at that time, about 4 years ago. It was a long piece of rope, long enough for them both to make a bracelet that would fit them for a long time. His still fit, but it wasn't as loose as it used to be. That one friend seemed just as messed up as Sam did. He could relate the that boy. That one kid, Toby, had really related to him the most. Even more that Andie did. Andie and him had lots of things in common, but him and Toby had everything in common. That one friend made it really hard to leave. They were both poor, so that piece of rope was the only thing they had to give to one another.

So the whole ride he thought about these people. He remembered all their names.

Ryan, Charlie, Toby, Jake, and now Andie. Ryan was his first best friend. They were probably 8 when they met, Charlie, when he was 9, Toby when he was 10, Jake 12, then now Andie at 14. There would be whole years where he couldn't make a friend. And that happened more as he got older. And now he hates moving more than ever. It's way more hard to fit in when every teenager instantly picks you and puts you in a certain stereotype. There's no way to get out of it.

His attention came back to his family when the impala came to a stop in a parking lot. It looked almost deserted except for a few cars at the front of what looks like a diner. With all the old and rustic cars, the impala looked like a million dollars. This town wasn't very wealthy, he could tell. The two men in the front got out, so Sam followed. He didn't have much of an appetite, although they did just spend 6 hours driving. It was about 8:30, so he was surprised they didn't just keep going and forget about dinner altogether. It wouldn't be the first time.

When they walked in, there looked to be only two other people inside. They decided to take a seat in the corner.

" Be right there!" A woman's voice came from the kitchen.

There also came some clattering and voices.

John sat alone on one side, then Sam and Dean shared the other. Of course Sam has to have the inside, like always.

Dean didn't take a second to take one of the two menus and look through it. John did the same with the other. Now there was no where for Sam to look. He was fine anyway. Or maybe he'd just get a quick glance at it and whatever he saw, he'd take. As long as it was in John's budget. Dean could order 3 cheeseburgers, 2 sides, and 3 drinks and John would ask if that was it. But if Sam wanted just a meal and a small side, John would nearly blow up.

He reached his head over to see the menu in Dean's hands. There was no salads, soup, or small sides he liked. So he'd go for a simple order.

The woman came up and looked at all three boys,"May I take your order?"

" Yes," John said," Ill take the double cheese burger with bacon and onions. Add sausage, frenchfries, and onion rings to the side,"

" And a drink?" She asked furiously scribbling on her note pad.

" I'll take a glass of coke, and some coffee please,"

" Alright, and how about you?" She motioned for Dean.

" Hey sweet lady," he smiled," I'll get the bacon wrapped burger with extra relish, and add some fries and 10 wings on the side." Dean winked.

The waitress blushed," Alright, and a drink?"

" Dr. Pepper, but mix that with sprite," he gave another smirk.

" Okay? And how about you sweat heart? What can I get ya?"

" Um, could I get a cheeseburger and a small frie?"

" Sure thing,"

He hesitated," Um, and please make sure it's cooked without onions or near them please, as well as walnuts? I'm allergic," John have him a side look.

" Sure thing sweetie, nothing close to onions and walnuts, and your drink?"

" Uh, just ice water please,"

" Okay, be right out," She walked away back to the kitchen, and gave the cooks special orders.

" You're allergic to onions and walnuts?" John asked.

At the same time Sam and Dean pulled an EpiPen from their pockets. The allergies came later on, instead of him being born with them. John was never there except for a day or two between hunts. He didn't know, and Sam has had the allergy for a little over 3 years.

John nodded his head"Oh,"

Just what would happen if he had an allergic reaction when he was alone with John. He wouldn't know what was happening.

"Um, tell us about the case," Dean said breaking the silence.

" A family a few towns over were decapitated in their sleep."

Dean winced as he pictured people's heads being chopped off while the slept.

" It makes it not ordinary because of the manner. The heads weren't chopped of with like a blade, but more a type of claw."

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, but kept going," "There was animal DNA left behind, so it seems like our thing,"

" What are you thinking it is?" Dean asked.

" I don't know, nothing like this matches any lure I've read. It doesn't seem like a ware wolve. They eat the hearts, but they were intact. What was strange, was that there wasn't that much blood. Most of it was... drain or something. And what was left had been turned to almost jelly. I don't know, it's weird. It's not the right MO to be a vamp either. We'll investigate tomorrow,"

" Sounds, interesting," Dean smiled. A mystery. He loved to solve them, even though be was dumber than a hillbilly. Sam did all the reading and he is the one that usually figured it out anyway. Although he never got any credit for it. Sometimes his father and brother treated him like a walking encyclopedia. They often took advantage of it.

Just then, the waitress came out with hands full of food and drinks.

" Here you guys go, you all good?" She asked.

" Yeah we're all set thank you," John smiled.

" You didn't order much Sammy," Dean pointed out.

Sam just shrugged. He didn't want to be a financial burden to his father.

" Okay?" Dean said slowly. But he got over it and started to chow down.

They were like vultures, Sam was the only civil one of the pack.

He ate slowly and actually tasted his food.

By the time the two older Winchester's were done, Sam had only eaten 3/4 of his meal.

" You guys all set?" John asked, although he wouldn't have stopped getting up anyway.

" Yep," Dean said wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Sam wanted to say no, but his father wouldn't have waited.

Instead Sam got up, but took some fries in his hand.

" Hey, wait," The waitress said.

Sam stopped and turned.

" You seem a little down, here," She said handing him a chocolate bar.

" Thanks," He whispered just loud enough for her to hear, then he hurried for his brother.

He got into the the car just before they pulled out. Would they really have left him?

Whatever! He did care anymore.

A few minutes passed, and they found a motel.

" This place here is just out of town from the killings. So I'll go over there while you guys stay at the motel."

" But I thought I was gonna hunt with you this time," Dean whined.

He really didn't act his age at all.

" Oh that's right," his vision shifted to Sam." I'll enroll you into the school here in town. I can trust you to stay here at all times outside of school right?"

" Yes, sir." Sam said quietly.

" Good," He said surprised by no back talk from his son," This hunt should take about a week. But considering we have no real leads, it will most likely take longer,"

Both boys nodded.

Just one more place to forget about.

" We'll stay the night here tonight, then follow up with the left over family memebers of the victims," John said, focused on Dean.

" Alright," He said.

They finally arrived.

Sam grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom, but Dean speeds in front of him and took it. Sam huffed in anger. What an ass. Sam didn't care if he was just being a mean big brother, it was getting on his nerves.

When Dean got out, Sam let John go next. He waited for what seemed like an hour. He was nearly falling asleep on the bed post by the time it was his turn.

He finally got up. He needed a shower, bad. When he took his shirt off, he could feel a chill run down his spine. He was really skinny, but what could he do?

He took his remanding cloths off and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt good running down his back. This place had warm water and good water pressure. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

When he got out, his father was sitting on what he claimed to be his bed, and Dean was on the other. There was only two beds, so that meant he and Dean had to share.

He put his sweat shirt on, and climbed into the bed. He made sure to be on the way edge. And only use some of the blanket.

Dean had too climbed in, but he rolled over and took all the blanket with him. Sam couldn't help a shiver to run down his body. This place wasn't too warm.

He curled into his large sweatshirt, and tried to relax. It was hard, but he eventually fell asleep.

He was suddenly awoken hours later by a swarming pain in his legs, arms, and back. It was becoming more and more intense by the moment.

He let out a whimper as his legs started to turn in on each other. He let out another muffled sound, then he felt Dean move move next to him.

" Sam? You alright?"

When he didn't answer, Dean sat up.

" Sam?"

Sam scrunched his face in agony. He tried to move his legs, but they were so cramped they just wouldn't move. Dean could see what was wrong and got out of bed. He moved to Sam's side of the bed and went to his legs. He put his hand on his foot, and started to straiten it out. Sam almost cried out.

" I know, I'm sorry. This is the only way it will feel better."

Dean took note how hard it was to put the kid's foot in the correct position. He started to role the tight ancle around in attempt to loosen it.

John hears the commotion by now and had gotten up. When he got up, he could see Sam laying on his back with his fingers intertwined covering his eyes. Then Dean was at the end of the bed massaging and moving around Sam's legs. Must be leg cramps or something.

Sam cried out, and it hurt every dad nerve in John's body. He didn't like to see his kids in pain, even if he's upset with them.

He suddenly felt desperate.

" Where else does it hurt Sammy?" John asked leaning on the bed.

" M-my b-b-back." He let out a shuddered breath.

Dean got up," Okay, lay on your stomach."

John and Dean both helped the kid turn around. He let out another groan.

John motioned for Dean to continue the legs, while he rubbed Sam's back. He dug his knuckles lightly into his sons back to help ease some of the pressure.

The cramping wouldn't stop, and the massaging made it hurt worse. But it helped it subside quicker. They were like that for about half an hour before the sobs stopped.

His breaths were shaky, but most of the pain was gone. He instantly closed his eyes, he was exhausted. John wiped some hair from the side of Sam's face. His creased brow was gone, and he could tell the pain has seized.

John retearned to his own bed, and Dean laid back down his theirs.

" You okay now Sammy,"

" mhhhhm, it's Sam," he mumbled.

" Yeah okay," Dean said turing the lamp that had been turned on off

Sam awoke to the sound of the bathroom water running. He opened his eyes to see his father in a chair, and Dean no longer in the bed.

" Wake up Sam, school," Dean said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Oh yeah, school. He usually loved school, but right now he hurt. Like a lot.

He still got up, and when he got up he stretched out his legs and arms. He finally slouched and rubbed his eyes.

Dean walked over to Sam and looked in awe.

" Dude, weren't you like half a foot shorter than me yesterday?"

Sam's head was now right about at Dean's forehead.

Dean measures the new height difference with his hand.

" They must have been growing pains," John said from the table in the corner.

" Yeah well those was some growing pains," Dean chuckled," You know it's illegal for a younger sibling to be taller that the older right?"

" Yeah, I don't think so," Sam steatched again and yawned. That fit really wiped him out.

" We'll drop you off at school today," John said getting up.

" Okay," Sam walked into they bathroom and got dressed. His pants did seem a little short now. He must be like 5'11 now. He was at least 5'8 yesterday. That was a huge growth spurt for one night.

His new school looked like it was made in the 1700s. It looked ancient. But maybe it would be okay. When he walked into the building, his paper said to go to room 32. He spend about 6 minutes looking for it, then he finally found it. There was already 12 kids in there, and a teacher sitting at his desk.

He looked up.

" Hey, you must be the new student," He said standing up.

" Yeah, I'm Sam,"

" Hello Sam, I'm Mr. Garrett, nice to meet, you may take a seat at any desk until class starts," He smiled.

" Thanks,"

Sam made his way through the classroom. He saw this one girl with brown hair flirting with about 3 other guys. Typical, he knew where to not be. There was a group of girls chattering in the corner, and the rest of kids had their heads down on theirs desks. They must be tired too. He decided to sit next to this one kid with messy brown hair. His face was resting on his desk with his right arm under his forehand, and the other hanging off the side.

That's when Sam saw it. A piece of thin, dirty white, well now brown/grey, rope tied to his wrist.

" Toby?" Sam asked, starring at the kid.

This kid's head raised and he squinted at Sam. Confusion was written all over his face, then he smiled.

" Sam?"

" Yeah. It's me," he couldn't help a laugh.

Toby got up and hugged Sam.

" Oh my god, bro I missed you,"

" Me too. I kept it." Sam sniffled. " I kept the rope,"

When they let go, Sam showed his wrist and there it was. The price of rope was tied securely to his wrist.

" I can't believe you kept it!"

" Of course I did. You are like a brother to me," Sam smiled. This was the first real bit of happiness he felt in a long time.

The rest of the day, they were glued together. They caught up, and talked all day.

But Tony knew what Sam's father did for a living, and sure enough about a week and a half later, Sam moved again. It hurt even worse this time around. At least they got to see each other one more time.

**5 years later**

Sam's father wasn't too happy with him for going to college. And although Dean wasn't too thrilled, he was still happy for Sam.

" And right this way," The tour guide said," Is your dorm. You have a room mate already. Hope you settle in okay."

" Thanks," Sam said opening the door.

The room was nice. He walked into what looked like a couch sitting area, and on the couch, he found a shaggy, brown haired guy, with a peice of rope on his wrist.

**Hoped whoever read like it. There is most likely typos and errors, but ehh. You probably know what I mean. Although it was short, I love where it went.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! It's really appropriated!!**


End file.
